Enlightening Rain
by SESelestina118
Summary: Sylar and Matt being their road trip to find Sylar's body.


**Title:** Enlightening Rain**  
Raiting:** PG - violence**  
Characters:** Sylar, Matt, and OC**  
Word Count:** 756**  
Spoilers:** Through the current episodes and the preview for _Shadowboxing_.**  
Summary:** Sylar and Matt begin their road trip to find Sylar's body.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own _Heroes_ or any of it's characters.**  
Prompt:** "Raindrops picture" for the One Shot Challenge #19 at heroes_contest on LJ.

* * *

Road trips were always fun. Well . . . mostly. The satisfaction was surmounting for the pleasure Sylar was taking in being in control over Matt Parkman's body. The closer he came to his own, the more restless Sylar became. He was going home and no one could stop him. He was practically salivating at the very thought of having all of his powers back and the ability to go here and there on his own accord.

The anticipation of reconnecting with his body was the only thing that staved off the annoyance of Parkman's constant nagging for full control of his body. Parkman should have known by now that it was futile. Once Sylar had a plan in his mind there was no stopping him. Hell hath no fury and there was no deterring him from his course of action.

"Sylar, turn this car around right now!" Matt demanded from the passenger seat in the recesses of his mind. He was met with silence as they continued along the highway. "If you do not go back to Mattie and Janice I'll..."

"You'll do what? Drink yourself silly until you pass out again? Please. You have no control over me Parkman. Never did."

"That's not true. I put you in here, I can keep you in here." He pointed to his head. "You're the powerless one here, Sylar."

Sylar gave a bark of a laugh at that statement. How dense could Matt be? There was no way he was letting go of control.

"You think it's funny? I will find a way to get rid of you for good. All that will be left will be Nathan Petrelli and you will be gone. Everyone will be grateful. They'll all say 'Good. No more torment. He's finally gone and we can live in peace.' No one cares about you, Sylar."

Sylar remained silent as he pulled over to the side of the road swiftly while dislodging and blowing out one of the tires. He got out of the car and inspected the damage with a smile.

"What the hell was that for?" Matt protested.

"Oops. My bad," Sylar said, arms crossed. "Guess we'll just have to wait for someone to come by and help us."

"What? You can't change a tire by yourself?"

"Can you, tubby? You'd probably get a heart attack jacking up the car and we don't want that now, do we?"

"I'd have you know..." Matt began as a good Samaritan actually pulled up behind them and got out of his car.

"Hi there! Do you need a hand?" He said as he wandered over next to the car.

"Oh, that would be just great. Thank you very much," Sylar said.

Matt began accosting Sylar yet again as Sylar grabbed some tools to help the man who had stopped to help. "You know, you are so full of yourself and so cocky. No wonder why no one ever cared about you. You're selfish and manipulative and..." He saw Sylar approach him with the wrench. "Oh, what are you going to do, hit me?"

Sylar gave a dark smile, "No . . . " He walked over calmly to the man who was crouched down inspecting the tire.

"Hey, could you hand me that wrench?" The man asked with a smile.

"Of course." Sylar raised his arm and swiftly hit the man in the head with a distinct crack. The man fell over immediately as he began to bleed out quickly onto the pavement, bright red blood pooled around him and soaked up into his shirt and in the cracks of the pavement, quickly oxidizing and turning brown. Sylar stepped over him and proceeded to change the tire easily as Matt looked from him to the man with a gaping, unbelieving stare.

"You killed him!" Sylar shook his head and smiled as he stood up and turned to him.

"No, you did." He waited for the realization to spread across Matt's face and then he walked over to the car and looked into the side-view mirror fixing stray strands of hair. "People never see me, all they see is you. This is all your fault, Parkman."

Matt's whole being slumped as he understood that for once in his life, Sylar was telling the truth. A light rain began to fall that coated the two as they began to get back into the car. Sylar stopped for a brief moment to admire the blood washing away down the street from his latest victim. What a perfect start on the road to regaining himself.


End file.
